


Butterflies & Hurricanes

by alcxandriawrites



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcxandriawrites/pseuds/alcxandriawrites
Summary: This short story takes place a little bit before Hugo's story grays out. This is essentially my interpretation of what should happen afterwards.
Relationships: Hugo Hornsby/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Part One

My fingers tapped the metal railing restlessly. The sound of the water lapping was calming, but only soothed my nerves somewhat. If only I was here under different circumstances; the river was a beautiful view.

“Jade?”

I tensed slightly, then immediately forced myself to relax. This wasn’t the time to get nervous. I took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. It was now or never. It had to be done. I turned to my right and sure enough, there was Hugo. There was an easy smile on his face, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. The loose strands of hair that hung in front of his forehead swayed slightly in the breeze. My knuckles whitened as I gripped the railing. All I wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him. But this wasn’t that kind of meeting. I bit my lip before turning away. “Hey,” I said quietly. 

Hugo stepped closer, resting his hands along the railing next to mine. For a moment, both of us remained silent. I knew why I was here…but Hugo didn’t. He probably sensed something was wrong; in the past he’d greet me with an almost too enthusiastic hug. Now he simply stood next to me. After a moment, he broke the silence. “I’m sorry about what happened with Sally.”

I turned to face him, eyebrows furrowed. “We’ve already talked about that. I don’t blame you for that.”

A slight frown formed on his lips. “Then…what’s wrong? I can tell you’re on edge about something.”

I sighed, quickly running a hand through my hair. So much for ripping off the band-aid. How many times had I gone through this speech before I left this morning? I almost felt sick to my stomach. Or was it butterflies? Hugo was standing awfully close; it was hard to concentrate with him nearby. Just say it, Jade! “Hugo, I…” I shook my head, biting my lip again. 

“It’s okay,” he said softly. He reached over to place his hand over mine. “You can tell me anything.”

My heart was racing a million miles a second. Now or never. I took a step back, pulling my hand away from his. I didn’t have to look at him to see the confusion and sadness in those baby blues of his. “I can’t do this.” I gathered up the courage to look him in the eyes. It took all my willpower to not look away from his hurt expression.

“If this is about Sally–”

“Of course it’s about Sally. You’re engaged, remember?” He winced, turning away from me. I shoved my hands into my pockets to hide their tremor. This was exactly what I was afraid of. I didn’t want to hurt him. But this had been going on for too long. “Have you even talked to her about us yet?”

Hugo leaned over the railing, turning his gaze slightly away from me. I already knew his answer before he said it. “No,” he admitted quietly.

I rolled my eyes. “You said you would!”

“I’ve tried!” he said, straightening up suddenly. He fidgeted with his fingers. “I’ve tried. It’s just…whenever I’m home she’s busy or she’s with…”

I sighed. Taylor. Of course she was with him. Bitterness began to creep at me at the memory of the dinner a little over a week ago. She had become unnecessarily hostile whenever I showed even a modicum of affection with Taylor. And was equally upset if I even looked at Hugo a certain way. She couldn’t keep both of them. But it wasn’t up to me to fix all of this. I took another step away, rubbing at my temples. “Hugo, I’m sorry, but if you’re still with her…then I can’t be with you.” I began to walk back to my car when he caught my hand. My pulse skyrocketed again.

“Jade, wait. Please.” I turned to him again, a pleading expression on his face. “I can’t not see you again. I care about you too much for you to just disappear.” 

My eyes began to sting. I needed to leave if I was going to make it out of here without being a complete mess. “And I care about you too much to stand between you and Sally.” I took a deep breath. “If this is something you genuinely want, then talk to her. Please.” I gently tugged my hand away. “I…can’t see you again. Not unless things change.”  
This time when I walked away, Hugo didn’t try to stop me.


	2. Part Two

It wasn’t until later that evening when Hugo finally stepped into his house. He wasn’t ready to walk back into his world – not yet. Jade was right. Of course she was. He had liked her well enough when messaging her, but then actually seeing her at the dinner – it changed everything. She was like a breath of fresh air. If he was being honest, he was looking forward to seeing her than he was about the dinner itself. More often than not he was left out the conversation when he was with Sally and Taylor. 

That was another thing Hugo had to come to grips with – the thought of Sally and Taylor being together. It was an alien thought; he didn’t believe it when Jade first brought it up to him. But it all made sense. Sally seemed to take any and every opportunity to see his best friend. And when it was just he and Sally at home, she was “busy”. Never gave him the time of day. Until that night, it appeared.

Sally was sat on the couch in the living room, facing him as he walked in. Her arms were crossed, brow raised. “And where were you today?” she asked.

Hugo kept his expression carefully blank. He tossed his keys into the bowl on the table next to him, taking off his blazer. “Went for a drive,” he said. “Needed to think.” It wasn’t a lie. A few minutes after Jade left, he went back to his own vehicle. Only, he couldn’t go home just yet. He needed to get his thoughts sorted. And even if he did go home, what were the chances Sally would have been there anyway?

He was making his way past her and to his bedroom when she said, “You were with that Jade girl, weren’t you?”

The accusatory tone made Hugo pause. He glanced back over at Sally with a scrutinizing gaze. The slight eyebrow raise, tapping foot, pursed lips. If he hadn’t known her so well, this would have been the typical look of annoyance. But unfortunately, he knew her too well for that. She was simply masking it over something else entirely. He calmly folded his blazer over his elbow, facing her. “And you told me you’d be taking a class with Taylor. On the other side of town.”

She bristled. “What I do on my own time is none of your business.”

A muscle in Hugo’s jaw ticked. “Oh, I see. But it’s your business to know what I do with my own time?” He waved a hand as she opened her mouth, silencing her. “Look, Sally, I’m tired of beating around the bush. If you come clean, then I’ll–”

“I come clean?” Sally abruptly stood from her seat, red slowly coloring her cheeks. “You’re the one holding hands and making eyes at another woman!”

“I…” Hugo trailed off, thoughts racing. What was she talking about? He never exhibited behavior like that at last week’s dinner. His memory went back to that morning, when he had met up with Jade. He did grab her hand as she was trying to leave. He gave a subtle shake of his head. But why did it matter? He didn’t need to defend himself, especially not now. There was a much more pressing issue to be acknowledged. He narrowed his eyes at her. “How would you know? I thought you were away.” 

He was met with silence.

Hugo glared at her. “Were you watching us?” Sally began stumbling over her words, trying to get something out, but he ignored her. He ran a hand over his face and into his hair. “Sally…what the fuck is wrong with you?” He pinched at his eyes, a new wave of both anger and fatigue washing over him. This was a new low, even for her. There used to be a time where they would talk to each when they were dealing with problems. And it seemed that time has passed. 

Sally remained defiant, but her tone had considerably mellowed out. “What was I supposed to do? You were acting sketchy as hell.”

“You could have talked to me!” Hugo exclaimed. He gave a humorless laugh. “Here I was ready to explain my side of things and you pull this stunt. You know, maybe you should go talk to Taylor about this. I’m sure he’d be willing to lend an ear. Or whatever part of him you want.”

As he stepped away, Sally reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him. “Wait,” she pleaded, a tremble slipping into her voice. “Please. You can’t do this.”

He spared her a glance. “No. I can’t.”


End file.
